


Little Turtle

by charleyxseymour



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Ageplay, Anxiety, Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleyxseymour/pseuds/charleyxseymour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Perry has been worrying his band mates ever since they got back on tour he had been eating, sleeping and even talking less. Can they help save him from his thoughts and fears or will he break completely.</p>
<p>This is an ageplay book so if you don't like don't read. </p>
<p>Jaime is also and ageplay baby.</p>
<p>AGEPLAY DESCRIPTION</p>
<p>Ageplay (for me) is basically a stress reliever where you mentally regress to a younger age. It can be sexual (kind of like a daddy kink) but is not in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Jaime seriously leave me alone I don't want to talk right now." Vic and Mike both looked up in alarm as they heard their friend shout from the back of the tour bus. Sharing a concerned glance we both got up and made our way to the back room.

"What's going on?" Vic asked calmly when as we walked into the room. Jaime was standing across from Tony arms crossed and glaring like he did when he was concerned but angry, Tony was a few feet away looking at us un-shed tears in his eyes and trembling.

"Jaime is being annoying." His voice was tense like he wasn't trying to show emotion.

"Tony is worrying me and he won't tell me why he's been so distant lately." Mike and Vic couldn't say anything against that Tony had been worrying all of them lately; he kept zoning out and was being abnormally quiet, he also was eating less and he looked tired all the time and his friends were worried.

"Whatever I'm going for a walk." Tony said angrily pushing past both Mike and Vic harshly. A few seconds later the door to the tour bus slammed shut harshly making all three guys flinch simultaneously.

"What are we going to do about him guys?" Jaime asked speaking up. The two oldest shrugged.

"I dunno Hime-time I really don't." Vic said walking up behind the taller boy and pulling him into his arms knowing that Jaime needed to be taken care of after a fight like that, almost like a sixth sense. He let the tears fall as he clutched tightly onto Vic's shirt. Over Jaime's shoulder Vic motioned towards the kitchen with his head silently telling Mike to warm up a bottle for Jaime. He slowly started pulling them towards the couch so they could sit.

"Hey bud do you want to watch a movie?" Vic felt Jaime nod silently as his tears began to subside.

"'picable me?" He asked shyly and Vic didn't know wether to groan or smile at the cuteness but his little boy was sad and no matter how many times they had watched Despicable Me Vic would watch it a thousand times more if it made Jaime smile.

"Here you go." Mike said handing Vic the bottle of warm milk. They didn't give him milk often only when he was extremely stressed and they felt this was one of those times.

"Baby do you want you're binky and Puff?" Vic asked referring to Jaime's pacifier and stuffed Dragon toy that Mike had gotten him. Jaime nodded.

"Banky?" He asked looking up at the two brothers with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah of course boo." Mike said before making his way to Jaime's bunk where he knew the dragon and blanket would be then going back to the kitchenette where there was a jar of pacifiers. He grabbed on that had a little animated dragon as he heard the beginning of Despicable Me.  
When he got back Jaime was drinking the lukewarm bottle with his head in the crook of Vic's arm and it looked a little funny with Jaime a little bigger than Vic but he kind of just wanted to aw at the sight. The two didn't notice he entered the room yet and he just decided to wait a few minutes until Jaime was finished with the bottle. After a few minutes Vic took the empty bottle out of his mouth and Mike made his entrance known.

"Here." He said handing the blanket, binky and dragon over to his brother. Vic threw the blanket over both Jaime and himself before giving the dragon to his little boy and putting the pacifier in his mouth. Jaime couldn't help but him in content as the rubber was placed into his mouth. Vic and Mike shared a glance and they knew what they were doing was right for Jaime.

~

Welp that's the first chapter done please give constructive criticism and tell me if it was alright or horrible but please no hate.

• Do you think Jaime should call Vic, Daddy?  
If so Mike will be uncle.  
And Tony will do this if Jaime does this.

• Do you think they (Vic and Mike) both be called by their names.  
If Jaime does this Tony will as well.

• Do you think they should both be uncle?  
If Jaime does this Tony will as well.

•How old do you think Tony should be?  
I personally think Tony should be younger than Jaime so like 1 1/2 or 2 but comment what you think.

• Jaime is about 2 1/2 to 3.

• Jaime is still 29 but Tony is 28

~ Charley


	2. Depression and Panic Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Perry has been worrying his band mates ever since they got back on tour he had been eating, sleeping and even talking less. Can they help save him from his thoughts and fears or will he break completely.
> 
> This is an ageplay book so if you don't like don't read. 
> 
> Jaime is also and ageplay baby.
> 
> AGEPLAY DESCRIPTION
> 
> Ageplay (for me) is basically a stress reliever where you mentally regress to a younger age. It can be sexual (kind of like a daddy kink) but is not in this story.

Tony knew that he was falling back into depression there was no denying it. It started when he was recovering from the accident, being alone for that long, he didn't talk to the band often because they were on tour and had to do press and he knew how tiring that could be and he didn't want to bug them. While being alone he also would accidentally skip meals without fully comprehending what he was doing and he knew if the guys found out he'd be killed or at least that used to be how it was but now that Jaime did the whole ageplay thing Tony felt he didn't get any attention. Scoffing Tony kicked a rock away from him he's 28 he's not supposed to feel the need to be looked after but it's always been that way just because he's the youngest and has the occasional panic attack he got looked after a lot. He thought he hated it but now that they barely payed any attention to him he missed it, he missed it a lot. Shaking his head at his thoughts he couldn't help but think about how stupid that was. Tony knew he was jealous and knew it was unreasonable Jaime needed this, he didn't but if he was being honest with himself he wanted it. He wanted to be looked after, to be cared for, to not have a care in the world and it was probably because he let himself have a small part of that life but never fully immerse himself into the lifestyle like Jaime got to. About a month after Jaime started the whole ageplay thing Tony had a panic attack and it wasn't a small one for some reason this was one of the bigger panic attacks he'd had and to make it worse the guys had all decided to have a movie night they'd asked Tony if he wanted to join but he declined.

"Are you sure Tony it'll be so so fun, were gonna watch so many movies and eat popcorn, don't you like popcorn?" Tony couldn't help but giggle softly at Jaime he was really hyper as a three year old even more so than him now.

"I'm sure Hime honestly I'm really sleepy and I'd be really boring. So you go enjoy you're movies." Jaime pouted a bit.

"Aw please please you're never boring."

"Alright Jaime that's enough, come on uncle Tony just wants some rest okay he'll join next time right Tones." Vic said from his place in the doorway.

"Yeah, now hurry up or Mike'll start the movies with out you." Jaime's eyes widened almost comically and he gasped rushing out the door past Vic making the two mentally older boys laugh.

"You sure you're good Tones?" Vic asked concern seeping into his tone (oops Tones, tone). Tony couldn't help but roll his eyes ever since he started ageplay with Jaime, Vic had almost gotten more overbearing, if that was even possible.

"Yeah I'm sure. You should check on Jaime though before Mike gets him all hyped up on sugar." At that Vic rolled his eyes making sure to tell Tony to text him if he needed anything. As soon as the door closed Tony jumped happily on the bed and grabbed his phone deciding to go on Twitter for a bit. The first thing he saw when he opened the app we're a whole bunch of tweets directed at him about missing last nights concert.

"@random_user: I can't believe Tony would miss a concert over a simple cold." Simple cold? He had been diagnosed with a small bout of pneumonia, but it was small so why didn't he perform he let so many people down.

"@random_user: I actually think that the concert was better without him." Was it? It probably was he was just a waste of space he wasn't even worth the electricity that was used to power his amp.

"@random_user: He doesn't even sing! Hell he doesn't need even talk, Vic prob deals with a sore throat every night!!" Well yeah but his fever spike to 103° and he got so dizzy when he stood black spots would cloud his vision. Vic and Mike wouldn't let him anywhere near the stage after he almost fainted. And now he's just making excuses for letting the fans down. Tony couldn't help but scoff to himself Vic and Mike probably wouldn't let him near the stage because they didn't want him messing up constantly. The more he thought about it

All the comments immediately made his good mood disappear. The more he looked through the venomous comments the more it felt like a python was squeezing the air out of his chest. His breath was coming out in wheezy puffs of air, he hit a hand to his chest as if it would make breathing easier.

"Vic" he called out weakly knowing in the back his head Vic wouldn't hear him because he was watching movies with Jaime and Mike probably having a great time why would he want to be here helping him through a stupid panic attack. The wheezing was getting worse and it was irritating his throat making him let out a few weak coughs which then turned into violent hacking. He whimpered when he caught a break. "Vic" he let out a sob he wanted Vic that's all he wanted at the moment. He didn't know why Vic left him anyway Vic never left any of them when they were sick always stayed by their sides through the whole thing and even a few days after. 'Because who would want to take care of someone as pathetic as you?' The little voice in the back of his head said making itself known shaking his head Tony tried to get rid of it he hated the stupid voice. Deciding no matter how much he didn't want to bother Vic he needed to calm down. He tried getting off the bed to walk to the door but made it a about five steps before he collapsed sobbing and coughing, he was freaking out there wasn't any air making its was into his lungs. Looking around frantically for anything that could help him when his eyes landed on Jaime's duffel bag that he used when he was feeling "little" it held onesies, bottles, sippy cups, etc. On top of the black duffel bag was a ziplock bag that held pacifiers with cartoon animals on them. Remembering how they calmed Jaime so quickly when he was freaking out he decided to try it out and he grabbed one that had a penguin on it and gave it a hesitant suck which then turned into many sucks calming his heart down surprisingly as he focused on the rhythm. He yawned as he was hit with exhaustion and the pace fell from his mouth. Standing up slowly he walked carefully to his bed, his chest hurt and so did his head. Laying down he curled up under the covers before looking around the room hesitantly as if someone was lurking in the corner before putting the paci back into his mouth and sucking at a quick speed. His eyes started to shut with exhaustion and he stopped fighting it letting his eyes close completely and falling into a peaceful sleep.

Tony shivered he was getting cold and it was getting darker so Tony figured he should get back to the bus. When he got back he noticed it was quiet and figured everyone was asleep. Making his way to the back he opened the door as silently as he could. They were all laying together on the couch and Vic had a protective arm around Jaime pulling him close and Despicable Me was playing silently in the background. Tony couldn't help but feel jealousy flare up in his chest so he averted his eyes to whatever was going on, on the TV.

"Hey" Vic said making Tony jump from where he was lurking. "You good?" Vic asked as Tony just stared before taking in a breath and nodding.

"Yeah just going to bed, night." He said his voice cracking a bit as he made a quick escape to his bunk and climbed in. Reaching underneath the pillow Tony's hand touched the rubber and a calm smile made its way onto his face placing the paci in his mouth he sucked vigorously falling into a peaceful sleep like he always did while sleeping with a paci.

 

~  
So that was the second chapter honestly I'm not that proud of it but I'm uploading it so give me you're thoughts on it.

• The guys don't have girlfriends in this story or at least Tony doesn't. Vic I'm not sure if I want him to have a girlfriend or not, what do you think?

•Do you like the word Binky, Paci or both?

• Just wondering what are (In real life) their girlfriends' names?

•Any Questions and/or Thoughts?


	3. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Perry has been worrying his band mates ever since they got back on tour he had been eating, sleeping and even talking less. Can they help save him from his thoughts and fears or will he break completely.
> 
> This is an ageplay book so if you don't like don't read. 
> 
> Jaime is also and ageplay baby.
> 
> AGEPLAY DESCRIPTION
> 
> Ageplay (for me) is basically a stress reliever where you mentally regress to a younger age. It can be sexual (kind of like a daddy kink) but is not in this story.

"Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony." Groaning Tony opened his eyes to see Jaime in front of him saying his name over and over and it was to early for this.

"What?" Tony growled out at the mentally three year old man in front of him. "I'm trying to sleep why are you bugging me."

"'Cause I wanna play, pretty please." Tony is honestly not sure what he did to deserve this at this time of the day so he turned over.

"Go tell that to Vic." He told Jaime while pulling the blanket over his head and about to put the paci in his mouth.

"He's making breakfast and he told me to get you."

"Tell him I'm not hungry." Tony muttered making Jaime pout.

"Fine." Jaime said before running back to the front of the tour bus.

"Uncle Tony said he's not hungry and he's being a grumpy pants." Jaime muttered sitting on one of the spinning chairs and resting his head one the counter. Rolling his eyes Mike got up from the makeshift table.

"I'll get him." He said to Vic and Vic thanked him in response. "Jaime don't spin in the chair." Mike said before actually going to where the bunks were. Tony's curtain was already open as a result from Jaime.

"Tony wake up." Mike said poking Tony in the side making him squirm also alerting Mike that he was indeed awake.

"I am awake."

"Get out of bed." Mike said rolling his eyes at his youngest band mate. "Breakfast is ready."

"Not hungry." Was the only response he got.

"I don't care if you're "not hungry" you're getting too skinny and I don't want you falling into you're old habits again." As guilty as Tony felt when Mike said that he still didn't have any intention of moving. "Tony roll over and look at me please." Sighing Tony sneakily spit the binky out of his mouth and put it under the pillow.

"What." Tony said grumpily, all he wanted to do was lay in bed cuddle his turtle and suck on his pacifier nothing more nothing less.

"Tones, we don't want you going down this path again it scared me, us, I almost lost my brother when he was self-harming and not eating is pretty much the same and I don't want to lose you." Mike told Tony sincerely making Tony's eyes prickle with un-shed tears before he nodded. He made sure his paci was well hidden before badly making his bed and putting his turtle on there. Tony took a deep breath before actually making his way to the kitchen.

"Tony!" Jaime yelled excitedly getting off of the stool he was on so that he could pull Tony towards the table. "Colour with me?" Jaime asked curiously hoping his uncle wouldn't snap at him again.

"Sure bud what are we colouring?" Tony asked grabbing a blue crayon.

"How'd you get Tony to come out here?" Vic whispered to his brother as he flipped a pancake over.

"I told him that I was worried about how skinny he's getting and that I didn't want to lose him like I almost lost you and it got him out." Mike said as he grabbed four plates from the cupboard.

"So you basically guilt tripped him." Vic told Mike disapprovingly.

"Yes I did. But anyway what are we going to do with him?" Mike asked Vic as he took a sip of his coffee. "He's just getting more and more introverted as time goes on."

"I dunno man we just have to be there for him and eventually he'll tell us what he needs. Here take the pancakes to the counter" Vic handed Mike the pancakes and shooed him away. Vic sighed running a hand through his hair looking at Tony who looked happy for the moment. Deciding not to worry about it for now he made his way to the table.

"Daddy look what I draw!" Jaime said holding up a coloured picture of Thor who wasn't just red and silver but a whole myriad of colours.

"It's beautiful but how about we put away the colouring stuff and eating some pancakes."

"Okay." Jaime quickly packed up all the crayons into their case then stacked the colouring books into a pile and put them on the counter before sitting back beside Tony. "Can we do something today?" He asked shovelling the syrupy pancakes into his mouth. Vic and Mike looked at each other before Vic shrugged and nodded making Jaime cheer. Tony looked down at the food in front of him, all he had was a pancake with no syrup and a few forkfuls of egg all of which looked intimidating for some reason and all his brain could this was, how many calories is this.

"Tony!" Mike said from across from him making him jump and Vic look at him. "Eat." Mike said pointing to his so far uneaten Tony gulped looking down at his plate of food he reached a hand to his fork and ate some of the egg. He could feel Mike and Vic look at him the whole time. After a few more bites of egg before his stomach stated to hurt and he shook his head rushing out of the room to his bunk. And all he could think at that point was well this isn't going to be a good day.

Vic and Mike shared a look of concern, "we should give him some space and we'll see how he feels before we leave." Vic said to his brother as he got up grabbing both Tony's full plate and his empty plate.

"So uncle Tony isn't coming?" Jaime asked sadly tears filling his eyes. "But I want him to." Vic was quick to console the almost crying three year old before he had a tantrum.

"He might be feeling a little sick and you wouldn't want to go out if you were feeling icky?" Vic said sitting next to him and Mike began to wash the dishes. "So how about we watch a movie then we'll get lunch and do something okay?" Jaime nodded cuddling into Vic's side.

~

So that was part three and it's not great but I'm posting it anyway.

• Thoughts on Tony not eating?

• Any thoughts or questions on the chapter?

•Any requests or stuff you want to have happen in upcoming chapters?


	4. The Pacifier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Perry has been worrying his band mates ever since they got back on tour he had been eating, sleeping and even talking less. Can they help save him from his thoughts and fears or will he break completely.
> 
> This is an ageplay book so if you don't like don't read. 
> 
> Jaime is also and ageplay baby.
> 
> AGEPLAY DESCRIPTION
> 
> Ageplay (for me) is basically a stress reliever where you mentally regress to a younger age. It can be sexual (kind of like a daddy kink) but is not in this story.

Tony was sitting in his bunk with his stuffed turtle clutched to his chest. He was getting worse and he knew it. All he wanted to do was scream or cry or both, he wanted to have the relationship that Vic, Jaime and Mike had. I mean sure he was Jaime's uncle but he wanted to be like Jaime, he wanted to act all childlike and let his stress go. He couldn't go on like this forever could he? They were going to have to kick him out of the band eventually, right? Tony didn't even realize he was crying until he fell the hot teardrops fall onto his arm. He sniffled bringing his turtle closer to his chest.

"At least you'd never leave me right?" He whispered to the stuffed turtle in his arms. He couldn't help but feel a little stupid for talking to a stuffed animal but at the same time it brought him comfort and it's not like anyone would ever know. His stomach growled like he was hungry but the thought of eating anything else made him want to throw up. He jumped as someone knocked on the wooden frame to his bunk.

"Can I come in?" Mike asked and Tony wiped his tears and scooted over so that he was closest to his pillow.

"Yeah sure." Tony said quietly making sure his voice wouldn't crack from saying to simple words. Mike opened the curtain of Tony's bunk before hopping in to sit beside his younger band mate. Mike put an arm around Tony's shoulder before bringing him closer to hug him.

"What's wrong Tones?" Mike asked as Tony buried his face into his shirt and started to cry harder.

"I-I don't know I'm hungry and I want to eat but it hurts when I do." Mike frowned at that. For some reason, at the moment, he was getting the vibe that he normally got around Jaime when he was in his headspace but knew it wasn't anything related to that. Tony was just upset, it didn't mean anything, right?

"I'm sorry." Mike looked down at Tony when he spoke not surprised that he was apologizing for having a breakdown in the middle of tour.

"It's okay, just remember we're all here for you." Mike said as Tony started wiping the tears off of his face.

"Uncle Mike, uncle Tony are you coming." Jaime said ripping the curtain open to expose the two in Tony's bunk. "Uncle Tony okay?" He asked as he saw teardrops on his face.

"Fine buddy but I think I'm gonna stay here for today." Tony said as he got out of Mikes grasp and jumped down from his bunk. Jaime pouted a bit at that but looked hopefully at Mike.

"Me too." Mike said making Jaime pout even more if that were possible and he gloomily mad his way back to Vic.

"No." Tony said to his older friend who had also gotten out of Tony's bunk.

"Yes. I don't want you to be alone at the moment." Tony rolled his eyes god damn his older band mates being over protective fools.

"Well I want to be alone and Jaime won't have a good time if we're both here you know how Vic can get." Tony joked making fun of the oldest band member and his stupid overprotectiveness.

"Fine but promise you'll call or text if you need anything?" Mike said seriously and Tony nodded immediately. He really did want to be alone for a bit to collect his thoughts. "Okay fine." Mike said making his way to the front of the bus where Vic and Jaime were just getting ready to leave.

"Are you coming?" Jaime asked hopefully when he caught a glance of Mike.

"Yep lets go have some fun."

"Are you sure?" Vic asked putting on his coat since it was supposed to be cold out.

"Yeah Tony'll text if he needs something." Vic nodded in approval helping Jaime get into his coat before opening the door.

"Bye Tony, text if you need something." Vic yelled laughing when he heard Tony groan in annoyance.

"I know."  
                        ~  
It had been a few hours since they left and Tony was sitting on the couch watching TV sucking on his paci and cuddling his turtle when his phone notified him that he'd gotten a text. 'Should be back in about an hour." It was from Vic and Tony rolled his eyes because this was like the fifth text from Vic you was just texting him about random stuff and he knew Vic was just making sure he was alright but it was annoying. 'Okay' was all he sent back before turning off his phone so that he wouldn't get anymore annoying texts. Tony sighed as a sadness washed over him he didn't even know what set it off. All of a sudden thoughts invaded his mind, bad thoughts, thoughts one shouldn't be thinking about oneself.

"Why does Vic even worry? He's just wasting his time because you're a waste of space you shouldn't even be apart of this band. Jaime must be a pretty impressive actor I mean did you see how upset he acted when you said you didn't want to go with them he's probably having so much fun without you. And Mike he's just pretending to care do you actually think he does, no and it's all your fault maybe if you weren't so whiny then maybe he wou-'  Tony was cut off from his thoughts when his paci broke the rubber teat breaking off off the base, his one and only paci. While the bad thoughts were entering his mind he must've started chewing on the rubber wearing in down until it couldn't handle it anymore. Tony's eyes filled with tears and he threw the paci at the wall really hard which then set off him. He grabbed anything he could get his hands on and just chucked it. His eyes landed on a picture frame with a picture of Jaime and Vic cuddling. Jaime was in his headspace and all Tony could think was, 'You'll never have that' and all he did was take the picture frame in his hands and throw it towards the ground. A solid crack split the glass of the picture frame but it wasn't enough for Tony and he started stomping on it until it was rubble, glass rubble. He stood for a moment tears running down his cheeks before he backed up. He kept walking until his back hit the back off the tour bus wall, sliding down it he wrapped his arms around his knees full out crying and in this moment Tony's never felt so little in his life.

~

Alright so I dunno how I feel about this chapter I really don't I'm not completely unhappy with it but I'm definitely not happy with it and honestly it's the hardest chapter I've had to write because I already have the next chapter written but I had to write this chapter so it would all happen smoothly, NEVER DO THAT!

•What do you think Tony's turtle should be named?

• What do you think of the story so far?

• What do you think Jaime's dragon should be named?

Next chapter Vic finds Tony and finally figures out that Tony wants to be a 'little'

~Charley


	5. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Perry has been worrying his band mates ever since they got back on tour he had been eating, sleeping and even talking less. Can they help save him from his thoughts and fears or will he break completely.
> 
> This is an ageplay book so if you don't like don't read. 
> 
> Jaime is also and ageplay baby.
> 
> AGEPLAY DESCRIPTION
> 
> Ageplay (for me) is basically a stress reliever where you mentally regress to a younger age. It can be sexual (kind of like a daddy kink) but is not in this story.

As soon as Vic, Jaime and Mike were on the bus Tony's broken cries filled their ears.

"I'll go somethings not right and I want to get to the bottom of it." Vic said to the others, "Take Jaime somewhere." Mike nodded and Jaime grabbed his hand excited to see where they were going. Vic took a deep breath and started making his way to the back of the bus where the cries were coming from. Not knowing if Tony had heard them come back Vic knocked on the door that connected to the back area. 

"Tony? Can I come in please" The cries ceased for a second but continued after only a second. "I'm coming in okay?" Vic said walking slowly into the room after not getting a solid answer. The room had been completely trashed; clothes were everywhere, a few shoes were randomly strewn about and the couch cushions weren't on the couch but the thing that irked Vic the most was that Tony was in the corner sobbing his heart out and the cries sounded so heartbreaking that Vic wanted to run over, scoop Tony into his arms and never let go but he forced himself to walk over slowly. The sound of glass being crushed was heard the first step he took, upon further inspection Vic declared it a picture frame and in that picture frame was a picture of Vic and Jaime cuddling on the couch when Jaime was in his headspace. Having more important things to deal with than a broken picture frame Vic continued. When he got to Tony he kneeled down placing a tentative hand on his shoulder. As soon as he was touched Tony launched himself at Vic almost pushing him over. 

"Hey hey hey shh it's okay I've got you." Vic said into Tony's ear trying to reassure him and calm him down. "You need to calm down baby." Vic told him hugging him tighter as he started gasping for air. Normally Vic wouldn't call him baby as it was reserved for Jaime when he was in his headspace but it just felt right at that moment. Tony kept trying to breathe but his chest kept feeling more tight.

"Tony, Tony, baby look at me." Vic said getting Tony's attention sort of his eyes were a little bit unfocused and all he wanted was a paci but it was broken. Vic had never seen Tony have a panic attack this bad but forced himself to stay calm for Tony's sake. Not really knowing what to do Vic pulled Tony onto his lap so that they were chest to chest and Tony's head was in the crook of his neck. "Just listen to my voice okay listen to what I say, okay?" Vic said and Tony nodded.

"I'm going to count from 1 to 5 and in that time I want you to breath in then I'm going to count backwards from 5 to 1 and you're going to breathe out until you can breathe again okay babe?" All Tony did was nod.

It took Tony about ten minutes to calm down fully and once he did he was slumped in Vic's arms yawning occasionally and eyes closing from time to time. It was silent for a few more minutes before Vic decided to speak. "Tones you still awake?"

"Yeah." Tony replied voice still hoarse from all the crying.

"Can I ask what happened?" Vic said pulling away gently so that he could see Tony's face. Tony couldn't help but look down ashamed of his little outburst. He didn't want to tell Vic that he just had one of the biggest panic attacks of his life over a stupid pacifier. Tony looked up when Vic touched his cheek. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" There was nothing but love and concern in Vic's eyes and Tony found himself nodding. Not knowing what to say Tony took the chewed paci out of his pocket but kept it held tightly in his hand so that Vic couldn't see it. 

"A-A few months after you started the whole age-" Tony swallowed "ageplay thing with Jaime I-I had a really bad panic attack when you were watching movies with him and Mike a-and I tried to get to the room but I w-was already s-so far into the panic att-" 

"Shh calm down, talk slowly before you have another one." Vic said cutting Tony off when he started to panic. Nodding Tony took a deep breath letting his head fall onto Vic's shoulder harshly, Vic didn't question it just held him close rubbing a hand up and down his side in a comforting manner. 

"I was um really far into the panic attack and my legs felt really weak so I couldn't make it very far and I f-fell beside Jaime's duffel and on top of it was the ziplock bag of pacifiers and I was panicking and I don't know what overc-came me and." Vic immediately realized where Tony was going with this. "I took one and it calmed me down and" Tony cut himself off with a sob. 

"It broke." Tony said showing Vic the pacifier in his hands before starting to cry again Vic couldn't help but smile to himself not because Tony was so upset but because this meant he knew how to help Tony. Looking to his right he was glad they forgot Jaime's backpack here. Keeping one arm around Tony, Vic reached over and unzipped the side pocket which held two clean pacifiers, he grabbed the light blue one before zipping it back up. Vic prodded Tony's lips with the pacifier, Tony hesitated at first but already missed the feeling of rubber between his lips, he took it and sucked contentedly as Vic pulled him close for a few seconds before attempting to stand up getting a disapproving whine from Tony.

"C'mon babe we can't stay on the floor you've had a rough day and I think you'll be happier in a bunk please." Tony looked up at Vic before sluggishly standing up. Tony stumbled a bit at first having to get used to walking again. The two made it to Tony's bunk without any injuries or mishaps and Vic tucked Tony into his Star Wars blanket.

"Good night Tones were gonna talk about this in the morning okay." A look of genuine fear crossed Tony's face. "Hey no don't worry we're all here for you okay baby." Vic said brushing his fingers through Tony's hair and kissing his forehead.   
Tony nodded letting his eyes slip closed and Vic waited until Tony actually fell asleep before he closed the curtain to Tony's bunk and walking back into the back lounge. He sighed before getting out his phone and texting Mike saying he could come back and got to work cleaning the mess Tony had made before.

~  
Wow that was a long Chapter in actually proud of how long this is and I'm really sorry if it's bad but I'm really trying I'm definitely not a great writer but I'm trying.

•Tony and Vic?

•The Pacifier ordeal?

•Tony?

•Questions, Concerns or thoughts?

~Charley


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Perry has been worrying his band mates ever since they got back on tour he had been eating, sleeping and even talking less. Can they help save him from his thoughts and fears or will he break completely.
> 
> This is an ageplay book so if you don't like don't read. 
> 
> Jaime is also and ageplay baby.
> 
> AGEPLAY DESCRIPTION
> 
> Ageplay (for me) is basically a stress reliever where you mentally regress to a younger age. It can be sexual (kind of like a daddy kink) but is not in this story.

"So what happened between you and Tony?" Mike asked sitting beside his brother on the couch. Mike and Jaime had gotten back about half an hour after Vic had texted him. They all had a late-ish dinner with Jaime blabbering on about all he and his uncle did and showed Vic all of his new toys; two race cars, one blue and the other red, three new colouring books, and two actual books that he'd gotten Vic to read as a bedtime story. 

"Tony wants and needs to be a little." Vic said making Mike look up in surprise which morphed into realization.

"How didn't we figure that out earlier? The answer was right in front of us." Mike said sounding frustrated at himself while also glaring at the carpet like it was the carpets fault.

"Tony knew." Mike glance up, "he knew that he needed this but didn't say anything"

"How?" 

"A few months ago before the accident while we were on tour he had a really big panic attack but couldn't get to us but he found one of Jaime's pacifiers which then calmed him down." Vic said leaning back into his seat.

"Wow." Mike said rubbing a hand down his face.

"Yeah. I told him were going to talk about it tomorrow and he seemed anxious but I calmed him down." Vic yawned before continuing, "I think we should talk to Tony alone without Jaime and vice versa."

"Yeah, but first lets sleep I'm tired." Mike said standing up and stretching.

"Yeah good idea. Night bro." 

                        ~

Tony woke the next morning to a headache, more like a migraine. Last nights details a little fuzzy but if his headache gave any indication of what happened he had either gotten really drunk or had a really bad panic attack. Groaning he turned over so that he was facing the wall. He could faintly hear a kids TV show going on and the sound of Jaime playing but blocked it out not wanting to hear anything right now. He felt tempted to go get pills but the movement of the bus was making him nauseous and he didn't want to risk it. 

"Hey Tones." Tony startled a little from the voice, Mike, that suddenly spoke. "Sorry." Tony turned over to face his intruder.

"It 'kay." Tony mumbled still feeling sick from the migraine.

"What's wrong?"

"Migraine." Tony buried his face further into his pillow as he heard Mike shuffle away, 'probably to get pills.' Tony thought to himself. Mike got back to Tony's bunk in under thirty seconds and he helped him swallow the pills.

"Scooch." Mike said making Tony move over maneuvering them so that Tony was laying on Mikes chest (Perrentes). "Vic told me what you guys talked about last night." Mike said after a few minutes of silence. Tony frowned trying to remember his conversation that he had apparently had when all of a sudden the whole night came back full force. He pulled away abruptly accidentally hitting his head on the top of the bunk making his headache worse. 

"Ow." Tony moaned grabbing his head. "Can we just forg-"

"No." Mike said forcefully.

"No?" Tony questioned looking at Mike with tears in his eyes. "Why not?"

"Because you need it and you know you need it." Mike pulled Tony back into his arms, "when Alex and Jack are coming to get Jaime so that he and Zack can play for a bit and we're going to have a conversation." (A/N Honestly Zack as a little would be so cute don't you think? I mean if you don't I won't use it again but I didn't know what else to say). Tony sniffled rubbing the falling tears onto Mike's shirt. 

"C-Can I be alone for a bit?" Mike sighed but complicated getting out of Tony's bunk and going to the back room.

"Tony coming out?" Jaime asked looking up from where he and Vic were playing with cars. 

"No he's got a killer headache but how about you and I have a race with you're cars until Jack and Alex get here." Jaime nodded excitedly as Vic put the car he was holding into his brothers hand and going to sit on the couch. He watched them play around for about half an hour when Alex texted that they were there (A/N idk would he knock or something? Oh well). Vic got up quietly to open the door.

"Hey what's up?"

"Not much." Alex said walking into the bus. "Tony still asleep?" Vic nodded as he and Alex mad his way into the back room. 

"Hime." Jaime looked up seeing Alex he ran up and hugged him.

"Hi!" Jaime said excitedly, "we go now?" Everyone laughed as Alex nodded.

"Yeah let's go Zack's in the car." Jaime cheered grabbing his bag and began pulling Alex to the front of the bus.

"Well had a nice chat see you in a few hours." Vic called as he and Mike laughed. "Text us if he does something." They heard a faint 'yeah' but nothing other than that.

"Well he's excited." Mike said grabbing his bottle of water and drinking it. "So, should I get Tony?" Mike asked shoving both his hands in his pockets as they both looked at the direction of the bunks.

"Yeah." Vic said quietly as Mike made his way to the bunks.

 

~  
Okay so I'm a new PTV fan like honestly I've only been a fan since November so I apologize if I get anything wrong. Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKE AND ALEX!!!

Also sorry if I misuse You're and Your I've honestly never understood that somebody explain.

Sorry that it took so long I didn't know how to start and I apologize for the beginning its horrid. I may delete it but I have this rule that I can only post a chapter with 700 words or over so yeah.

• Should I keep Zack as a 'little' ATL won't be in the story that much but occasionally they will (if you want).

~Brook


	7. Conversation

Tony groaned as he felt someone shaking him, at least his head felt better, "Whadya want?" He grumbled swatting the hands that were poking his sides.

"For you to wake up it's time to have that conversation." Tony heard Mike say from above him. He muttered a 'no' before turning back over trying to go back to sleep for a while longer but Mike wouldn't have it. He held Tony in place until Tony stopped struggling Mike then proceeded to pull Tony out of his bunk. Glaring at Mike, Tony tried to go in the opposite direction to the kitchen but Mike blocked his way.

"Tony why are you being difficult?" Mike asked his voice softening just a little. Tony looked down guiltily before shrugging and leaning against the bunks. Mike placed a hand under Tony's chin lifting his face so that he could look Tony in the eyes. "Really? Because I think you do." 

"It's just I- What, what would Jaime say?" Tony stumbled out. Mike frowned.

"What?"

"What if he doesn't like it he was doing this first and I'm intruding."

"No you're not I'm sure Hime would love a brother to play with I mean we're alright but there isn't anything like having a brother am I right." Tony shrugged unsure of how to respond. "Now can we go see Vic?" Tony nodded lightly as he felt the slightly taller boy pull him into a warm hug. 

"Okay." Tony said silently as Mike took his hand leading him into the back room where Vic was sitting. Vic looked up from his phone when the door opened.

"Hey. You ready?" He asked pocketing his phone. I nodded as Tony shook his head quickly tightening his grip on my hand. Mike pulled me to stand beside him and removed his hand from mine resting it lightly on my back. 

"Do we have to talk about this?" Both Vic and Mike gave him a slightly sympathetic look. Vic held his hand out for Tony to take, which he did after a moment, and pulled Tony to sit next to him on the couch.

"Babe, what are you so scared of?"

"I dunno, everything." Tony said nuzzling his face into Vic's neck. Vic and Mike could tell he was aging down already.

"Tones, when you were at home after getting into the mountain biking accident did you regress?" Tony nodded shyly. Vic slightly pulled Tony away from him, "How did you feel before you regressed?" Tony shrugged looking down.

"Please babe we need to know."

"W-when I was scared, there were a lot of thunderstorms. And when the time got closer to the Reading festival the doctor said I might not have been able to do it and I got stressed." Tony said looking down still Vic lifted his head so that Tony was looking him in the eyes. 

"You know all this is completely normal, for us at least, and we are completely fine with it." 

"Yeah." Tony said his voice cracking a little, "but Jaime."

"What about Jaime?"

"What if he gets upset?" Tony asked jumping as Vic's phone rang. Vic took the phone out of his pocket and handed it to Mike, not before looking to see that it was Alex. Mike took the phone without complaint answering it as he left the room. 

"Why would he get upset?" Vic asked wiping a tear that fell. 

"This is his thing." Tony said leaning down cuddling closer to Vic.

"Zack does it too."

"Yeah but Jaime only goes over for play dates he doesn't have to spend every minute with him." 

"You think he'd get sick of you?" Tony just shrugged again.

"Why aren't you guys sick of me yet?" Tony asked making Vic frown.

"You're our friend we could never get sick of you." Tony nodded but it was clear that he didn't believe a word Vic was saying. "When Jaime gets back were going to talk to him okay. Do you want to be in the room?" Tony shook his head quickly confirming what Vic already knew.

"Okay you don't have to." Tony nodded as Vic wrapped his arms around Tony and it was silent for a bit before Tony yawned. Vic laughed slightly, "how are you still tired?" 

"I dunno, I was scared for today so I didn't sleep well." 

"Do you want to sleep for a bit?" Tony nodded and Vic got him to stand up. Vic got Tony tucked in as Mike was coming back from his phone call. "If you need us call, okay." Tony nodded but he was practically asleep already.

~  
Comments?

Questions?

Criticism?

~Brook


End file.
